EL amor de mi existencia
by marchu aizlin
Summary: la vacía existencia de edward Cullen esta apunto de cambiar para siempre ¿quien es esa joven de ojos rojos y pelo castaño a la que no puede leer lamente? BxEb plis sean lindas mi primera historia soy nuevaaa
1. el comienzo

**MUY BIEN LOS PERSONAJES DESGRACIADA MENTE NO SON MIOS**

**SIMPLEMENTE ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA**

**PLLISS SEAN LINDAS **

**PIDEDAD ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DEPENDIENDO DE LOS COMENTARIOS DECIDIRE SEGUIR OOOO**

**DAR POR TERMINADA MI INCURSIÓN EN LA ESCRITURA**

COMIENZO

-Edward mueve tu culo y baja ya- grito una Alice muy molesta

-ya vooooy-grite de vuelta, eso de gritar era solo una costumbre ya que desde que me convertí en vampiro puedo oír hasta una aguja caer.

Carlise mi padre adoptivo me convirtió 1918 a la edad de 17 años soy originario de chicago, y vivo mi no-vida al lado de mi madre adoptiva Esme Cullen y mis hermanos Alice y Emmett Cullen y sus respectivas parejas Rosalie y Jasper Halen .

Hoy nos mudamos….nuevamente de Alaska a Forks es que ya tenemos 4 años aquí y los humanos empiezan a sospechar

Mi familia y yo somos diferentes a los de nuestra especie no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nosotros bebemos sangre de animal mi padre Carlise nos a enseñado a respetar la vida.

Aunque ya no siempre lo hice; bueno volviendo a lo de la mudanza todas las parejas se irían cada una en un coche y yo al ser el único soltero y para dar les privacidad ya que leo las mentes me iría en mi precioso volvo –suspire-era de las únicas cosas a las cuales les tenía un poco de amor bueno a mi coche y a mi piano pero no lo podía evitar. Cuando no eres afortunado en el amor no puedes a ser nada.

Si sueno patético pero no puedo cambiar eso me siento solo, y no me miren así pero es que amaba a mi familia pero siempre sentí que algo me falto.

Mi familia y en especial mi madre era la única razón por la que seguía vivo a pesar de siempre gustarme estar solo también anhelaba tener a alguien a mi lado para hablar y amar.

Bien pero eso nunca va a pasar y no es que no pudiera encontrar a alguien dispuesto a estar a mi lado pero nunca me interesaban demasiado todas eran predecibles –rodé los ojos-superficiales y vanidosas claro no todas son así pero ninguna a captado mi interés.

Baje a reunirme con mi familia. Carlise y Esme estaban abrazados junto a su coche, Emmett y Rosalie como siempre –rodé mis ojos- con los manos encima del otro.

_Envidia –_Dijo en forma de broma Emmett, moviendo sus cejas para arriba y para abajo con una sonrisa arrogante. Solo lo ignore como la mayoría de las veces que así sus comentarios.

_Ya era hora estaba considerando ir abajarte yo misma-_me reprocho mentalmente Alice la cual era rodeada por la espalda, de un Jasper que trataba de calmar a la hiperactiva de su esposa. Yo simplemente bufe.

Bien hora cada uno suba a su coche en cuanto antes nos vayamos antes llegaremos-dijo Carlise

Yupi-dijo Alice dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo ella siempre se emociona por cualquier cosa pensé con sarna. Jasper simplemente se reía disimuladamente.

Muy bien Forks aquí vamos –grito Emmett

_Si Forks aquí vamos_-pensé con cansancio un día más en esta aburrida y monótona eternidad.

**Bien cortito sip pero es solo para dar una idea de como escribo no quiero pasar horas y horas y al final ni si quiera seguir con esta historia que es mi bebe**

**bien bexoozz chikas y comenten o para bien o mal ( cara asesina) oles mandare a los vulturiisss**

**comenten **

**comenten**

**comenten **

**carita de cachorra (derechos reservados a Alice Cullen)**


	2. conociéndote

** MUY BIEN LOS PERSONAJES DESGRACIADAMENTE NO SON MIOS**

**CONOCIÉNDOTE**

* * *

><p>CONOCIÉNDOTE<p>

_Si Forks aquí vamos_-pensé con cansancio un día más en esta aburrida y monótona eternidad.

Subí a mi amado volvo, _**(FOTO EN MI PERFIL)**_ ,Carlise y Esme Al mercedes del primero **(FP)**, Jasper, Alice , Rosalie , subieron al jeep de Emmett **(FP)**.

Ya dentro puse el encendido y acelere, ojala llegáramos a forks lo antes posible, odio las mudanzas -que por alguna extraña razón mi familia adora-. Pensé con ironía.

Trate de distraerme, ya que el viaje era bastante largo, encendí el estéreo del coche, y deje que las suaves notas claro de luna llegaran a mis oídos, comencé a relajarme poco a poco, eso de escuchar música era la único que me relajaba, -claro que daba mejores resultados cuando era yo quien tocaba, pero en fin-. Suspire con cansancio

Cuando falta alrededor de una hora para llegar, (buena en realidad menos ya que nuestra casa se encontraba a las afueras de Forks).a lo lejos pude ver varios coches parados en la carretera, -genial lo que me falta-. Por las pensamientos de las personas parecía ser un choque.

―o dios mío que alguien llame a una ambulancia―

― Genial a hora Sharon me matara, le prometí que llegaría a tiempo, sin importar nada por eso me dejo salir a ese viaje―

―Pobres persona al parecer es una pareja joven―

―llame ase 15 minutos a la ambulancia demora mucho―

-Si definitivamente fue un choque-, estacione mi coche, al menos a medio km de el accidente, baje de coche y toda mi familia estaba ahí. Alice le dijo a Carlise que no era nada grave, los humanos del coche solo tenían algunos rasguños. Aunque el olor a sangre era notorio, el que peor la estaba pasando era Jasper. Sus pensamientos lo delataban

―_! __Maltita sea Jasper contrólate__ ¡―_ se repetía una y otra vez,- pobre Jasper - ; fue el último en unirse a la dieta, y el que más años se alimento de sangre humana, así que pues su autocontrol no era el mejor de todos.

―_o pobre gente_―esa definitivamente- era Esme-. Sonreí, siempre tan compasiva no me extraña nada que ella y Carlise estén juntos, ambos son las personas más bondadosas, que he tenido el gusta de a ver conocido.

―_o demonios y a mí que me urgía llegar a casa_ ―Emmett, bufe ¿ Que nunca cambiarían? él y rose son demasiado físicas para mi gusto .No pueden estar mucho tiempo sin pensar en su próximo encuentro. ―_necesito estar con ella, para poder besar sus…_.―demonios cerré mi mente, no necesitaba más información-pensé bufando-.

―_O pobres ojala no les pase nada grave_―Rosalie, ella al igual que Esme, y yo fue convertida por Carlise, cuando la conocí siendo humana daba la impresión de ser una persona superficial y ególatra, nada más alejado a la realidad al conocerla supe que tiene un corazón de oro; -aunque no hay que enojarla porque entonces si Rose es de temer-.

En ese momento voltee a ver a Alice, estaba muy callada desde que nos paramos, tenía una cara de preocupación,-esto me da mala espina-.

― _¿_Alice que pasa?_―_pregunte

― es que veo borroso, presiento que algo va a pasar pero… al parecer alguien no se decide_―_dijo, Alice entre molesta y preocupada.

― si quieres te cargo enana, tal vez solo se una interferencia _―_dijo Emmett burlándose, rodé los ojos –típico-.

― _¡_No estamos para bromas Emmett!_― _reprendió Carlise con enojo.

_Alice visión:_

_Una chica con de cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos, piel blanca como la nuestra , delgada con una cinturita preciosa, y unas piernas que …- por dios Edward pareces un adolecente ¿Desde cuándo me fijaba en la figura de una mujer ?,demonios. _

_Ella era como nosotros bueno –hice una mueca- sus ojos era rojos oscuro y tenía ojeras debajo, en sus ojos se reflejaba la sed, el hambre y el ¿temor? _

_La chica estaba entre los árboles, mirando así el coche que se acababa de estrellar, tenía una expresión de dolor y agonía, estaba lista para atacar sus presas…_

_Fin visión._

―¡o por dios hay que vamos hacer !― dijo, una alterada Alice

― ¿que viste Alice? ― dijo Carlise.

―hay una vampira en los alrededores, ¡va atacar a la pareja en el auto!― dije, todavía atontado por la visión de Alice. Bueno mas bien por la chica

―¡ hay que hacer algo! ―dijo, Rosalie

―los humanos la pueden ver ― dijo, Esme

― Muy bien lo primero hay que encontrarla, cuando lo hagamos, Emmett, Jasper_―_ambos voltearon a ver a Carlise ― se encargaran de retenerla mientras la llevamos lo más lejos posible ― dijo Carlise―Edward tu lee su mente y trata de ver que es lo que piensa ¿entendido?―mepregunto Carlise

― Si ―dije, al mismo tiempo que todos asentían con la cabeza, nos pusimos en marcha para detener la.

Como yo era el más rápido llegue antes, estaba a un espacio prudente bastante lejos de ella, que en estos momentos se encontraba de espaldas a mí con un vestido blanco casi cubierto por una chamarra y descalza **(FP)-**_Mmm que lindas piernas que no daría por…_ - al sentir la presencia de mi familia salí de mis pensamientos, cosa que por cierto agradecí ya que cierto, _mmm_ digamos "amigo" estaba eligiendo este momento para probar que, después de casi un siglo seguía vivo.

Mi familia llego a mi lado, Emmett y Jasper estaban a punto ir a sujetarla cuando…

―NO, DEMONIOS ESTO NO ESTA BIEN ―sollozo ella, por alguna razón su voz me parecido lo más hermoso que jamás escuche, pero con ese matiz de dolor solo sentí que mi muerto corazón se encogía ―PERO ME QUEMA TANTO―dijo sollozando y tocando su garganta, retrocedió, al parecer no se había percatado de nuestra presencia, se dio vuelta conteniendo la reparación y con la cabeza mirando al hacia el bosque y se puso a corre.

―Alcáncela ― dijo, Carlise en un susurro.

Todos nos pusimos a correr.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, seguí su aroma el cual, no me avía percatado era lo más dulce y deliciosa que alguna vez olí se me hacia agua la boca, claro no como que quisiera morderla pero para ser sinceros me atraía demasiado.

Corrí tratando de alcanzarla,-demonios ¿es que quiere salir de USA?- claro que gustoso la sigo

Cuando la alcance, vi algo que me dolió más que los tres días de mi transformación, estaba tirada en el piso en posición fetal llorando amargamente**(FP)**, ver la así me partió el corazón, solo quería llegar y abrazarla hasta que se sintiera mejor.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi familia estaba junto a mí, sus pensamientos eran de clara admiración por salir corriendo en vez de matar a la gente.

―_dios creo que es una neófita está claro que deseaba matarlos, su sed era muy grande, ¡pero se detuvo es admirable! _― Jaspertotalmente admirado por su fuerza de voluntad, y con obias razones, cuando cazamos es prácticamente imposible parar el deseo de sangre nos ciega y nos guiamos por instinto.

―_con razón no la podía ver ella no los quería matar― _Alice, claro alice solo ve las cosas cuando las decisiones están tomadas, un cambio de último momento, es imposible de ver para ella

―_Hay que ayudarla, la pobre no debe saber que como controlarse ―_Carlise estaba igual de admirado que Jasper y completamente dispuesto a ayudarla.

―_pobre niña se ve tan desolada― _Esme pesaba igual que Carlise estaba dispuesta a ayudarla

―_quien fue el idiota que la convirtió, y la dejo botada ugh imbécil― _Emmett y Rosalie, siempre me sorprende como sus pensamientos son idénticos.

Hola _―_dijo Carlise suavemente acercándose a la chica, que al no a verse percatado de nuestra presencia se asusto. levanto la cabeza a velocidad vampírica con un claro temor reflejado en su bellísimo rostro.

―qui… qui… qui…enes quienes son ustedes_―_con voz ahogada y el cuerpo rígido a causa del miedo

―Tranquila, solo queremos ayudarte, no tengas miedo―dijo Esme con voz dulce que pareció tranquilizarla ya que relajo su postura.

―POR FAVOR AYUDENME, DIGANME QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA, ¿POR QUE ME QUEMA TANTO LA GARGANTA? _―_dijo con voz fuerte en medio de sollozos y tocando su cuello.

―claro que te vamos a ayudar _―dijo_ Rosalie lentamente y con voz suave._―_ pero lo primero es saber ¿cómo te llamas?_― _

―Isabella pero, díganme bella_―_ dijo con voz tímida,-_bella_ ese nombre era perfecto para ella–

―mu_y_ bien bella, ya me llamo Carlise, ella es mi esposa Esme y mis hijos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, alice y Edward._ ―_dijo, Carlise señalándonos uno por uno.

Cuando nuestras miradas se toparon, ¡dios mío¡ me perdí en sus ojos, jamás unos ojos rojos me transmitieron tanta dulzura, y calidez.

―mucho gusto_―_dijo, bella mirándonos todavía con precaución

―bella como te habrás dado cuenta, eres un vampiro como nosotros, la quemazón en tu garganta es a causa de la sed, bajara al beber sangre_― Carlise le explico._

― no sabía…bueno lo sospechaba pero… de verdad tengo que alimentarme de sangre no quiero lastimar a nadie_―_solloz_o―_ ¿no hay otra manera?-pregunto mirando a Carlise_._

―si, lo de lastimar humanos es decisión tuya, la sangre es necesaria de otra manera moriríamos. Pero si tu quieres puedes venir con nosotros ―Esme era la que hablaba y bella la escuchaba atentamente. ―digamos que somos vegetarianos nos alimentamos de animales.

Ojala aceptara porque de otra manera me haría con ella es que ¡demonios! No me imaginaba no volver a verla.

Si melodramático ya se pero,¡ hey me había enamorado de esta hermosa niña!, ¡ SI

n-i-ñ-a-!, no parecía tener de más de 15 años!

―Gracias por ayudarme, claro que me quiero ir con ustedes no quiero herir a nadie―dijo bella

―Muy bien, Edward te ayudara a cazar para que nos podamos ir a casa ¿te parece bien ? ―dijo alice

―claro―lo dijo claramente entusiasmada-eso me hiso sonreír-, se dio cuenta de su arrebato y agacho su cabeza, de ser humana estaría rojísima.

Por supuesto que nadie paso por alto su entusiasmo; mi cara de idiota al verla tan emocionada y la manera en que se avergonzó

―_dios en monísima jajaja_― _Rosalie _

― _mira Eddy tienes novia a ver si así se te quita lo amargado― Emmett_

― _no_ _me digas que no te hice feliz sabia que a ella le gustabas nada mas hay que ver su cara cuando te ve jajaja― alice_

―_pobre de verdad le dio vergüenza― Jasper_

―_o dios mío Edward por fin encontró el amor ― Esme ella siempre, pensó que me jamás me enamoraría eso la entristecía._

―_Vaya felicidades hijo es una linda chica_―Carlise

Para que se callaran de una buena vez me acerque a bella que todo el tiempo permaneció en el piso.

―vamos entre mas rápido cazas mas rápido dejara de dolerte― le ofrecí mi mano, sin titubear la tomo.

Sentí un fuerte corriente eléctrica al momento de tomar su mano –si esto es al tocar su mano no se qué sentiría _si la beso-_

―Uy pero que prisa bellita―Emmett burlándose de mi niña-esperen un momento ¡YO! dije ¿mi niña?-mierda de verdad me enamore, bueno mientras ella me corresponda no me importa.

Bella volvió a agachar su cara pero no soltó mi mano

―jajajajaja― Emmett se rio fuertemente

Bella se asusto tanto con la carcajada que soltó el idiota de Emmett. Que soltó mi mano, pensé que se alejaría de mi pero me sorprendió al abrazarme fuerte mente pegando su rostro en mi pecho.

Era tan pequeña, que estoy seguro que con mis dos manos abarcaba su cintura. Pensé soñador**. (FP)**

dios tenerla así de cerca ase que sienta muchas cosas en mi estomago –bueno para que negarlo más abajo también (jajaja XD)-

―Emmett idiota cállate no vez que la asustas―Rosalie dándole un buen zape en la nuca, cosa que por cierto agradecí.

Bella y yo seguimos en la misma posición, yo la abraza ella a mí, su cabeza en mi pecho. Estaba muy a gusto pero ella tenía que cazar y así nunca lo haría.

Levante con uno de mis dedos su rostro y la mire a los ojos ― No le hagas caso a Emmett, vamos a cazar ¿si? ― Le regale mi mejor sonrisa y ella me devolvió una mas deslumbrante.

Siempre quiero que me sonría de ese modo se ve mas hermosa de lo que es, casi un ángel- MI ANGEL – Pensé posesivo. La guie tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos,

Me eche a correr seguido por mi familia hasta que el olor de un oso llego a mí

Frene a unos metros de animal, me puse detrás de bella y susurre despacio―Bien, ahora cierra tus ojos―hice una pausa― has lo que tu instinto te guie―esto lo dije con mi boca pegada a su cuello. Soltando mi aliento y respirando el perfume de su sentí estremecer.

De su pecho salió un gruñido-_sexy_- corrió abalanzándose sobre el oso lo tiro al piso, y encajo sus dientes en el cuello del animal

El animal trato de defenderse pero lo único que logro fue destrozar la chamarra de bella.

Bella termino de beber del animal, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a mi dirección, mi familia nos observaba de lejos dándonos algo 'privacidad'.

Yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella su pelo revuelto con algunas hojas secas, su chamarra destrozada y lo que mas me atraía en este momento la sangre en la comisura de su boca**(FP)**

―Tan mal me veo― me dijo, pero mi mirada seguía en la mancha de sangre en la comisura de su boca

―no te preocupes bella, con el tiempo lo harás si arruinar tu ropa mientras, yo me encargo de la ropa―dijo, alice bastante entusiasta pues tener a otro miembro en la familia. Y Que esta fuera un desastre a la hora de cazar, solo significaba algo para ella 'MAS COMPRAS'.

Alice en verdad era una adicta.

_-pobre bella, alice la van a torturar-pensó Jasper_,

―bien, y ¿cómo te sientes a hora?―pregunto Carlise, después de que bella hubiera acabado con un oso, tres ciervos y dos pumas-mis favoritos e de mencionar-

―bien los ciervos no me gustaron mucho, el oso no estaba mal, pero prefiero los pumas―dijo bella

―claro, ¿sabes que también son los favoritos de Edward? ―dijo rose como quien no quiere la cosa.

―si, saben mejor porque son carnívoros, su sabor es más parecido al de los humanos ―dije ya que bella volteo a verme como preguntando si era verdad

―bien bella, ahora que has cazado es momento de irnos a casa―Esme

―alice y Jasper se van en el volvo, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, y bella en jeep, entendido―Carlise

Me habría molestado por que alguien mas tomara mi volvo, pero con tal de ir con bella, tendría que aguantarme, es que no quería alejarme de de su lado.

Carlise y alice comprobaron que todo estuviera despejado, y se hubieran llevado a los accidentados.

Bien ya no hay nadie ― alice

Aun hay un pequeño rastro de sangre así que bella, tendrás que aguantar la respiración hasta que nos alejemos lo suficiente ―Carlise

Bella simplemente asintió, parecía bastante asustada

―No te preocupes no dejare que hagas nada malo ― le dije, mientras la abrazaba por detrás colocando mis manos en su cintura

Bella se estremeció y con voz baja me dijo

― ¿Lo prometes?―

Le dila vuelta para que me mirara de frente, levante su mentón con un dedo y mirando directamente a sus ojos

―Lo juro―dije solemnemente

―_nos queda claro que arias cualquier cosa que te pida romeo pero… ¡ya vámonos de una buena vez!_ ― Emmett

Lo mire lanzándolo dagas por los ojos, el simplemente me sonrió con burla

― _entre mas rápido lleguemos mas rápido te la coge…._―maldito Emmett.

Gracias a dios, lo bloque antes que pusiera imágenes que ya deseaba pero no podía hacer realidad-_¡Qué? al fin y al cabo soy hombre!-_tome a bella por la cintura y comencé a caminar

― muy bien deja de respirar, ― bella me obedeció y subimos a los coches a velocidad vampírica

Dentro de jeep de Emmett, él y Rosalie se sentaron el frente mientras yo y bella nos fuimos en los asientos traseros.

Bella estaba abrazada a mí con su cabeza escondida en mi cuello**. (FP)** Ya a unos 15 Km.

―Bella, respira ―Rosalie

Bella respiro justo en mi cuello, asiendo que me estremeciera

―No tenía idea de que pudiera contener tanto la reparación―bella bastante sorprendida.

―si una de las ventajas de ser vampiro jajaja― Emmett

―cuales son las otras? ―

―bueno pues…

Rosalie le dijo todas nuestras habilidades, desde no cansarnos hasta nuestra fuerza sobre humana, pero también los defectos como no poder salir al sol y ser extremadamente fríos

Realmente no preste mucha atención solo me dedique a observar a bella, pero sobre todo sus labios los cuales se mordía constantemente, asiendo que mi deseo de besarlos fuera mas grande.

Faltaban alrededor de 15 min para llegar a casa así que me dedique a jugar con un mechón de su pelo entre mis dedos.

No sabia que pasaría cuando llegáramos a casa lo único que quería era tener la a―mi lado

* * *

><p><strong> bien bexoozz chikas y comenten ( cara asesina) oles mandare a los vulturiisss<strong>

** comenten**

** comenten **

** comenten**

** carita de cachorra (derechos reservados a Alice Cullen)**

** Aizlinn: nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


End file.
